Héroes
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Hay cosas que los héroes quieren olvidar, quizás esta es una de ellas.


Siempre había tenido la curiosidad de saber cómo se sentían las personas al ser akumatizadas: ¿Estaban siendo obligadas? ¿Era por voluntad propia?

Nunca fue capaz de preguntarle a alguien, usualmente podía ver en sus rostros que no querían hablar del tema.

Incluso su compañera Alya había evitado eso a toda costa en el _Ladyblog,_ aquello era algo que nadie deseaba compartir en ningún aspecto, lo guardaban para sí mismos.

Y en aquellos momentos supo la razón de aquello.

Estaba iracundo, quería destrozar todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Había visto algo que no debió ver nunca, o más bien que no deseaba ver.

En el estudio de su padre se topó con un pequeño guardapelo que en su interior tenía una foto de su madre, inmediatamente supo que aquello era de su Padre, algo que él nunca alejaría de su lado.

Porqué sabía que de esa manera la sentía aun con él.

Imprudente, como todo adolescente entró a la alcoba del mayor de los Agreste, encontrándose con una escena algo particular.

A su padre hablando seriamente, completamente solo.

O eso fue lo que pensó en primer instancia.

Ahí, levitando cerca de su hombro se encontraba una criatura con una gran similitud a Plagg, su Kwami.

Con diferencias, pero a final de cuentas aquello era lo que Plagg era: Un Kwami.

— Padre — Llamó la atención del mayor, quien lo observó por su rabillo del ojo y después de dirigió a su propio Kwami — ¿Qué es? — No pudo terminar su frase, pues Gabriel aplaudió lentamente, ironizando la situación.

— Pensé que estabas familiarizado con estas criaturas, después de todo, tienes bajo tu poder a una — La cara de Adrien estaba absorta — Eres mi hijo ¿Realmente pensabas que no sabría todo lo que haces? — Preguntó.

Y toda aquella furia y frustración se resumían solo a ese momento.

Había huido de ahí, cada minuto que pasaba sentía como se hacía más pequeño ante su padre.

Ante él hombre que combatía diariamente para mantener a la ciudad sana y salva.

No sabía cómo había llegado tan rápido a los campos elíseos, tampoco entendía por qué miles de voces comenzaban a sonar en su cabeza.

Y, poco a poco comenzó a experimentar sin darse cuenta, lo que alguien sentía al ser akumatizado.

Sólo sentía la molestia, el enojo y frustración en todo su ser, no podía ver más allá de su nariz porque todo a su alrededor comenzaba a teñirse de negro.

Y esta vez no sintió el cambio, sus ojos no se habían acoplado a la oscuridad como en ocasiones anteriores donde podía ver con perfección.

Esta vez sólo podía ver a la nada.

— _Entiende que solo lo hago por ti, por tu madre_ — Escuchó en su mente, aquello le producía un terrible dolor en su cabeza — _Adrien, todo es por ti_ —.

Todo el dolor que le había causado a miles de familias, era por él.

Todo el dolor que le había causado Hawkmoth a París era por él.

Eso no lo convertía a él en un héroe, eso lo convertía en un villano incluso peor que Hawkmoth, pensó.

Por qué todo era por él.

Y entonces, la única manera de acabar con todo aquello era obteniendo los Miraculous, así París estaría bien.

Aquello en su mente nublada por la furia le pareció buena idea.

« Si dejo de ser Adrien, si dejo de ser un héroe, quizás recupere todo »

Adrien solo traía el mal a París, si dejaba de serlo podría acabar con todo aquello.

Y miles de pensamientos comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como dejaba de tener consciencia sobre sí mismo, sintiéndose vacío.

Gabriel Agreste, más bien Hawkmoth, solo podía susurrarle que todo aquello era por su bien, que todo estaría bien si él le ayudaba.

Y poco a poco, desistió.

Cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo ver el blanco techo de su alcoba completamente iluminada.

Su respiración se encontraba completamente agitada y pudo notar rápidamente que se encontraba empapado en sudor y en una posición completamente rígida, como si de un muerto se tratara.

Notó como unos ojos a su lado lo observaban preocupante, sintiendo el suave tacto de sus manos en su frente, limpiando un poco su sudor.

— ¿Otra pesadilla? — Preguntó la mujer a su lado, preocupada.

— Sí — Respondió él rubio, alzando su mano para dirigirla hacia la frente de ella donde sus cabellos oscuros se pegaban a ella por el sudor — También tú — Comentó al notar aquel detalle.

Ella cerró sus ojos en señal afirmativa.

Él solo pudo levantarse levemente para poder abrazarla y buscar ambos un poco de consuelo.

Siendo héroes habían encontrado las mejores experiencias, ellos mismos se habían encontrado así.

Pero había cosas que deseaban olvidar.

Por qué los héroes no solo viven lo mejor, no solo tienen aventuras increíbles y tienen la oportunidad de encontrar el amor de su vida.

Ellos lo sabían.

Los héroes también podían pasar cosas que no deseaban que le pasara a alguien más, habían aprendido a vivir con ello.

Pero, también había cosas que deseaban olvidar.

Y aun así, seguían atormentándolos.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Este fanfic participa en el concurso MLB: Retos de verano en la plataforma de Wattpad.

Arte de portada:

Ok, sí, todo lo que leyeron al principio es una pesadilla, por eso de cierto modo pasa todo muy rápido y sin un porqué, es un vistazo al subconsciente de un Adrien maduro que pasó por su etapa de héroe, o sigue en ella pero que quiere olvidar cosas realmente malas, como el que su padre fuese un villano.

Después de un evento traumático, en muchas ocasiones vienen las pesadillas, esto pasa con nuestros héroes.

Rápido, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, me sentí un poco identificada al escribir esto, no soy un héroe, pero si un ser humano que prefiere no recordar ciertas situaciones pero vienen a mí en las noches, como fantasmas en mi mente.

Sí les gusto, estoy feliz (*'∇｀*)

Gracias por leer. Un beso.


End file.
